viroviticafandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Bolnica
Povijest Opće bolnice Virovitica Hrvatski časopis za javno zdravstvo Autori: Ivica Babić, Marijana Živko, Luka Kovačić, Marica Tudor Sažetak Povijest zdravstva u Virovitici započinje vrlo rano. Tragovi nas vode u davnu 1234.godinu, kada se i ime Virovitica po prvi put spominje. Liječničku pomoć narodu pružaju franjevci. Akcija za podizanje bolnice u Virovitici započinje vrlo rano, 1841.godine kada se osniva dobrotvorno bolničko društvo. Ideja bolnice u Virovitici lagano je sazrijevala, no postojeće financijske poteškoće priječile su izgradnju iste. Godine 1901. graditelj Pavao Rohrbacher preuzima izgradnju bolnice u Virovitici. Bolnica započinje s radom 17.10.1902.godine i njen prvi upravitelj postaje dr. Matković. Tijekom narednog perioda bolnica se razvija, ali i prolazi kroz teška i krizna razdoblja tijekom I. i II. svjetskog rata. Godine 1958. osniva se Zdravstveni centar integracijom bolnice i Doma zdravlja. 1962. preimenuje se u Medicinski centar, a 1994. dijeli se na Opću bolnicu Virovitica i Dom zdravlja. Bolnica igra važnu ulogu u vrijeme domovinskog rata. Tijekom 1991./1992. u bolnici se liječe 463 žrtve rata. Rana povijest Virovitica spada među najstarija naselja u Hrvatskoj jer je već u XI stoljeću prije naše ere ovdje postojala naseobina s razvijenom kulturom. Na mjestu današnjeg dvorca postojala je rimska naseobina, Sirotis. Rimljani su se na ovim prostorima zadržali sve do provale Huna 441.godine, a nakon njih dolaze Avari. Hrvatska plemena stalno se naseljavaju 579.godine. U vrijeme Ugarsko-Hrvatske Unije, Virovitica zbog svog položaja na raskrižju putova, postaje vojni logor i trgovačko središte u kojem se zadržavaju brojni i značajni ljudi onoga vremena. Ime Virovitica spominje se prvi put 1234.godine. U to doba postoji kraljevski dvorac, vojni logor, kovnica novca i samostan(1,2). Liječničku pomoć narodu pružaju franjevci. U vrijeme vladavine Turaka (1547.-684.) prevladava islamska medicina. Bolesnike su liječili hodže, domaći empirci i «seoske babe» te orijentalni prodavači ljekovitih trava. Uslijed brojnih trauma i prijeloma kroz protekle ratove, narodni vidari stekli su veliko iskustvo i vještinu u liječenju prijeloma i rana(4). U to vrijeme, 1735.godine postojala je samostanska apoteka koju je vodio brat Bonifacije Garber, apotekar i kirurg, a već 1748.godine osniva se i djeluje prva javna apoteka na inicijativu franjevaca iz Virovitice. Uz apoteku je postojalo još 5 prostorija u kojima je Garber uz priređivanje lijekova vršio i liječničke preglede i držao bolesnike na liječenju. Dakle, Garber je prvi osnovao, vodio i podigao ljekarničku i liječničku službu u Virovitici polovicom XVIII stoljeća. Visok stupanj razvoja liječnička služba dostiže u vrijeme brata Blaža Schneidera, koji službuje punih 30 godina, te postiže velike zasluge u javnosti. Teško je prosuđivati kakva je bila liječnička sprema pojedinih franjevaca. Neki su možda završili nauke u nekom od liječničkih učilišta, ali je zasigurno najveći broj stjecao znanja i vještine kod nekog od starijih samostanskih kirurga i apotekara. Kirurzi su obično bili laici, jer je već papa Honorije II 1227.godine zabranio svećenicima izvođenje operacija. Među kirurzima bilo je mnogo Nijemaca, koji su došli u naše krajeve polovicom XVIII stoljeća kada su bili protjerani iz Bavarske. U franjevačkom samostanu postoje vrlo interesantne medicinske knjige kojima su se služili apotekari i kirurzi. One svjedoče o njihovoj visokoj naobrazbi, velikom zanimanju za sve medicinske grane, dokaz da su se bavili ozbiljnom medicinom, te da su za ono vrijeme posjedovali najmoderniju medicinsku literaturu(3,15). Njemački putopisac Friedrich Wilim Taube 1777.godine u svom djelu «Opis Slavonije i Srijema» daje ovo svjedočanstvo o njima: «Franjevci su istodobno i župnici, liječnici i apotekari za Viroviticu i okolišna sela, jer nadaleko i naširoko ne može se osim njih naći liječnik, apotekar ili bar ranarnik.» Ovo se svjedočanstvo uzima kao povijesno ispravno(8). Franjevci u Virovitici drže javnu liječničku i ljekarničku službu od 1748.-1815.godine(1,3). Burnim razvojem virovitičkoga kraja, Marija Terezija 1745.godine imenuje virovitičku županiju sa sjedištem u Virovitici, s osječkom i đakovačkom podžupanijom(2,7). Od zamisli do izgradnje prve javne bolnice Začeci akcije za podizanje bolnice u Virovitici započinju dosta rano. Već 1841.godine osniva se u Virovitici dobrotvorno bolničko društvo za zdravstvenu njegu, koje doprinosom svojih članova otvara bolnicu za bolesnike i nemoćnike. Predsjednik je dugi niz godina bio Adolfo Hansemann, savjetnik kneževske dvorske komore kneza Schamburg-Lippe. Bolnica je bila u kući, u bolničkoj ulici, na mjestu gdje je kasnije bila kuća predsjednika Bauera. Nadzor nad njom obavljala je kraljevska zemaljska vlada i virovitička županija. Uz upravitelja bolnice bilo je i pet podvornih osoba. Općinski liječnik koji je liječio bolesnike, obavljao je i dužnost ravnatelja bolnice. Zgrada je imala dvije veće prostorije sa 10 kreveta, od kojih su 4 bila rezervirana za teže bolesnike izvan virovitičke općine i za skitnice(10,12,15). Već 1883.godine postojalo je privatno, tzv. Bolničko društvo u Virovitici, kome je svrha da uz godišnju članarinu od 2,5 forinta te prihodima od zabava i sličnih izvora, namakne što više financijskih sredstava za gradnju bolnice, tako da godine 1896. društvo raspolaže sa 27.384 forinta i 84 novčića u gotovini. U zapisnicima trgovišnog zastupstva već 1894.godine , nalazimo zaključak kojim se odobrava, na temelju vladine naredbe, gradnja bolnice. Istovremeno se odbija svaka potpora jer bolničko društvo ima «priličnu imovinu» i preporučuje se da se posluži zajmom. Iz svega toga i kasnijih zaključaka vidljivo je da bolničko društvo stavlja trgovišnoj općini svu raspoloživu gotovinu na raspolaganje uz uvjet, da se izgradi općinska bolnica, a ostatak potrebnih sredstava da namakne trgovišno zastupstvo. Čini se da je gradnja zapinjala upravo zbog financijskih teškoća. Iz kasnijih zapisnika uočava se dosta zategnuta borba oko gradnje bolnice. No, uza sav otpor, ideja gradnje bolnice u Virovitici je sazrijevala. Da je bolnica zaista nužna i potrebna uvidjeli su i mjerodavni krugovi, a i samo pučanstvo. Godine 1896. trgovišno zastupstvo nalaže kotarskoj oblasti u Virovitici «da se ima bolnica izgraditi» i da se «ima zatražiti zajam od 25.000 forinti u gornju svrhu». Iste godine u mjesecu srpnju, odobrava zemaljska vlada navedeni zajam i gradnju. U arhivu grada Virovitice nalazi se dopis Predsjedništva bolnice u Virovitici od 17.04.1901.godine, kojim moli trgovišno zastupstvo da mu daruje zemljište za izgradnju bolnice. Jednoglasno je zaključeno da se daruje zemljište blizu Gajeve ulice, na kojem je izgrađena sadašnja bolnica(15). Izgradnja i razvoj Opće javne bolnice od 1901.godine Između 1898. i 1901.godine u zapisnicima Trgovišnog društva nema podataka o akcijama za podizanje bolnice. Očito u to vrijeme Trgovišno zastupstvo nije više vodilo akciju, već je to činilo Predsjedništvo bolnice. Temeljem ugovora od 04.07.1901.godine graditelj Pavao Rohrbacher preuzeo je izgradnju bolničke zgrade, obvezavši se da će zgrada biti stavljena pod krov do kraja 10. mjeseca 1901.godine, a preostali radovi će biti obavljeni do kraja 1902.godine. Bolnica je otvorena 17.10.1902. godine, a njen prvi upravitelj postaje dr. Matković(11,15). Bolnica ima jedno krilo i 59 kreveta, u njoj rade: 1 liječnik, 5 časnih sestara, zavodski sluga i dnevničar. Izgradnja po jednom bolničkom krevetu stajala je 1.977 kruna. Godinu dana potom izgrađeno je drugo krilo bolnice s posebnim zgradama zaraznog odjela, mrtvačnice i ledenice. Bolnica sada raspolaže sa 123 kreveta. Tijekom 1903.godine liječeno je u bolnici 555 osoba i izvršeno 120 kirurških zahvata, od čega 52 u općoj narkozi, 50 u lokalnoj anesteziji, a ostali su operirani bez anestezije(13,15). Već 1930.godine bolnica se smatra malom i pretrpanom. Bolnica prolazi i kroz krizna razdoblja. Godine I. svjetskog rata bile su osobito teške. Opskrbni troškovi bili su takvi da su bolnicu bacili u dug, nisu se obavljali nikakvi popravci, nije se nabavljao potreban materijal, a slaba prehrana uništila je dobar glas koji je bolnica do tada uživala. Nakon I. svjetskog rata bolnica je bila na rubu propasti, prezadužena, derutna i zapuštena. Liječnički instrumentarij je bio istrošen, a u zapuštenom parku ispred bolnice prostirala se velika baruština u koju su se cijedile bolničke fekalije(14). Godine 1922. počela se popravljati bolnica i popunjavati inventar, a do 1929.godine «krpljeno» je kako se moglo jer nije bilo financijskih sredstava. Napokon, uvođenjem oblasnih samouprava, bolnica je počela rješavati svoje dugove. Obavljene su najnužnije investicije. Od 1932. do 1933.godine iako se posvuda osjećala financijska kriza, uspjelo je bolničkom kolektivu da financije bolnice sanira i osigura prosperitet bolnice bez subvencija od banske uprave te se uzdržava iz vlastitih prihoda. Godine 1932. bolnica potražuje 1,300.000 dinara od države, raznih blagajni, privatnika i stranih državljana. Nakon II. svjetskog rata, razvojem društva u posljednjim desetljećima, ostvarene su značajne promjene u zaštiti zdravlja, a nastavlja se s izgradnjom i proširenjem bolničkog kapaciteta i novih odjela. Promjene socijalnih uvjeta omogućile su značajnu obuhvatnu i potpunu preventivnu zdravstvenu zaštitu. Omasovljeno je pravo na kurativnu zdravstvenu zaštitu tako da gotovo svi stanovnici imaju pravo na primarnu, polikliničko-konzilijarnu i bolničku zdravstvenu zaštitu. Omasovljenje prava na zdravstvenu zaštitu, povećana prava svakog korisnika, porast zdravstvene prosvjećenosti i svijesti povećale su tražnju za zdravstvenom zaštitom. Da bi se ta potražnja, odnosno potrebe za zdravstvenom zaštitom, zadovoljile, društvo je mnogo investiralo u razvoj zdravstvene službe. Godine 1958. osniva se Zdravstveni centar integracijom bolnice i Doma zdravlja, odnosno bolničke, izvanbolničke i apotekarske službe, a 01.06.1962.godine isti je preimenovan u Medicinski centar. 1994. godine Centar se dijeli na 2 pravna subjekta: Opću bolnicu Virovitica, koja ima organiziranu zdravstvenu zaštitu na sekundarnoj razini, i Dom zdravlja, koji ima organiziranu primarnu zdravstvenu zaštitu. Godine 1995. otvara se centar za dijabetes, godinu dana poslije i kliničko - kemijski laboratorij sa suvremenom opremom, dvije godine potom i specijalistički odjel za dječje bolesti, kabinet za transfuziju krvi, odjel za zarazne bolesti postaje samostalna jedinica, a 2001. započinje s radom i Dnevna bolnica. Osniva se samostalni Odjel za neurologiju(9,15). Medicinski centar Virovitica tijekom domovinskog rata Virovitica, s Medicinskim centrom, proživljavala je svu dramatiku hrvatske ratne zbilje 1991./1992.godine. Na sreću, velikih razaranja nije bilo. Dva su bitna razloga tome: prvo i najvažnije-pravodobne i temeljite pripreme za obranu od nadolazeće agresije i drugo, zemljopisni položaj Virovitice. U to povijesno vrijeme, koje je izbacilo Viroviticu u žarište interesa javnosti, našlo se, kako to već biva, hrabrih i svjesnih domoljuba koji su znali osmisliti i provesti obranu svoga zavičaja. Trebalo je samo otupiti oštricu agresivnosti nesklonog brdsko-bilogorskog stanovništva oko Virovitice i rasjeći lanac sprege agresorske vojske u gradu i okolici i Virovitica bi trebala biti sigurna i slobodna. Tako je i bilo. Ne samo da su Virovitičani obranili svoj zavičaj, nego su svojoj domovini podarili desetke pobjeda diljem Lijepe naše, stavljajući na oltar domovine 113 mladih života i stotine invalida. Uoči rata 1991.godine zdravstvena služba na području Virovitice bila je organizirana kao jedinstvena organizacija zdravstva – Medicinski centar Virovitica. Početkom svibnja 1991.godine osnivaju se mobilne kirurške ekipe, ekipe opće medicine za teren pri kirurškim ekipama, a sve ekipe opće medicine stavljene su u stanje opće pripravnosti. Hitnim i adekvatnim prijevozom ranjenika osigurala se brza veza s Medicinskim centrom Virovitica. Od druge polovice rujna 1991.godine Medicinski centar Virovitica radi u otežanim uvjetima, uz česte uzbune i evakuacije u skloništa, uz stalne prijetnje neprijateljskog zrakoplovstva te bombardiranje i raketiranje grada Virovitice. Najžešći napad zbio se 2.studenog 1991.godine kada je razoreno mnoštvo kuća oko bivše vojarne, a poginuo je jedan pripadnik 127. virovitičke brigade. Medicinski centar, nasreću, nije pretrpio razaranja tijekom domovinskog rata. Najveći broj bolesnika otpušten je na kućnu njegu, a najteže bolesnike smješta se u skloništa. Uspostavom primirja, 5.siječnja 1992.godine, Centar prelazi na mirnije uvjete rada. U razdoblju od lipnja 1991. do rujna 1992.godine u bolnicu su primljene ukupno 463 žrtve rata, 88 ranjenika (21,7%) pripadala su Civilnoj zaštiti. Na kirurškom odjelu liječeno je i 8 pripadnika agresorske vojske, što čini 2% liječenih ranjenika. Djelatnici Medicinskog centra potpuno su ispunili svoju patriotsku i profesionalnu zadaću, iskazali zajedništvo, požrtvovnost i humanost posve se pridržavajući etike i etičkih principa, a nama ostaje da ih potičemo i odamo im priznanje(15). Zaključak Nastavljajući tradiciju djelovanja zdravstva na ovim prostorima započetu još u 18. stoljeću, kada je u Virovitici zabilježen rad prve ljekarne koju su držali braća franjevci, ova zdravstvena ustanova, jedina takve vrste u Virovitičko-podravskoj županiji, skrbi danas o zdravstvenim potrebama ne samo stanovnika ove županije, već i širega gravitirajućeg područja, oko 120 000 stanovnika. Susjedne bolnice smještene su u Našicama, Pakracu, Bjelovaru i Koprivnici(16). Opća bolnica Virovitica danas raspolaže s 355 kreveta, sa oko 600 zaposlenih. U 2003.godini liječeno je ukupno 14.000 bolesnika s registriranih 126.000 bolničkih dana. Zdravstveno osoblje Opće bolnice Virovitica imalo je važnu ulogu u vrijeme hrvatske ratne zbilje tijekom domovinskog rata 1991/1992.godine, preko 200 medicinskog osoblja aktivno je sudjelovalo u postrojbama hrvatske vojske na zbrinjavanju i liječenju, a u bolnici su ukupno liječene 463 žrtve rata. Literatura: #Belicza B. Virovitica i Virovitička Županija u zdravstvenim izvještajima 18. i 19. stoljeća U: Virovitički zbornik 1234.-1984. Virovitica; 1986., p.211-218. #Dienka I. Iz povijesti Virovitice. Rukopis u Gradskom muzeju Virovitica. Virovitica. #Historija domus franjevačkog samostana u Virovitici. Arhiva franjevačkog samostana. Virovitica. #Horvat R. Povijest grada Virovitice. Virovitica: Matica Hrvatska; 2001. #Paxy I. Kanonska vizitacija u Virovitici 1757. Virovitica #Potočnjak L. Liber noficierum 1780. Virovitica. #Šišić F. Povijest Virovitičke županije. Osijek 1903. #Taube F.W. Die Beschreibung des Koenigreiches Slavonien und das Herzogthums Syrmien. Leipzig 1977. #Wiler Z, Čupen J, Sivački J. Povijest razvitka zdravstvene službe u Virovitici kroz 220 godina U: Zbornik radova stručnog sastanka liječnika sjeverne Hrvatske održanog povodom proslave 220 godina javnog zdravstva u Virovitici. Virovitica; 1970. p.1-8. #Dienka I. Iz prošlosti Virovitice. Izgradnja javne bolnice. Virovitički list, Virovitica, god.12/1965. br.507. p.4. #Dienka I. Iz prošlosti Virovitice. Bolnica dovršena u ugovornom roku. Virovitički list, Virovitica, god.14/1967. br.576. p.4. #Dienka I. Iz prošlosti Virovitice. Dobrotvorna bolnica. Virovitički list, Virovitica, god.14/1967. br.573. p.4. #Dienka I. Iz prošlosti Virovitice. Gradnja bolnice. Virovitički list, Virovitica, god. 14/1967. br.574. p.4. #Dienka I. Iz prošlosti Virovitice. Rad bolnice od 1904.-1914. Virovitički list, Virovitica, god.14/1967. br.577. p.4. #Valenčak-Tonković Lj. I ostali. Stota obljetnica Opće bolnice Virovitica. Virovitica, 2002. #Kovačić L, Švarc K, Švarc J. History of the Koprivnica General Hospital. Croatian Med J 1997;38:374-8. Kategorija:Zdravstvo Kategorija:Zgrade